


hold over

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Mitch is balanced in a knife edge, but Auston doesn't stop, not even when Mitch's thighs start to shake in warning, not even when he whines desperately, digging his nails into his shoulders - oh fuck, he's gonna come - Auston has to let him get off this time. He has to.





	hold over

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober, because that's what I'm doing on and off, apparently! 
> 
> prompt: ruined orgasms, crying - sorry that the latter is a blink and you'll miss it reference, but I hope you still enjoy!

"Please please _please_ -" Mitch hears himself say, and it feels distant, far away and echoey.

Auston leans over and bites his jaw, just how he likes. He's so easy to goad sometimes. All he has to to is _act_ a little desperate and beg and he's got Auston wrapped around his little finger.

Usually.

Not now.

Auston shushes him. He jerks him again, fist slick with lube, and a rough bit on his thumb catches the head of his dick. He's been so close for so long that the noise he makes sounds punched out of him.

He kisses Auston, sweet and deep, and flutters his eyelashes.

" _Please_ , Auston, let me. It's too much, it -" He whimpers, because Auston hasn't stopped as he listens, dropping kisses onto his cheeks. It's so at odds with how he's worked Mitch over good and hard.

Auston looks at him, considering.

" _Fuck_ , you're _pretty_." He says. In the past Mitch would say some half hearted _shut up I'm not_ complaint, but whatever. He's grown up.

"Matts - oh _god_ \- please. It feels -"

"I mean, I'm only doing this because you teased me so bad last week. I told you I'd get you back. And now I am."

He trails slick fingers down to rub over Mitch's hole, and it's a new kind of awful because he knows full well Auston won't give him that. He suddenly regrets telling Auston he wasn't wearing underwear the last time they went clubbing and then proceeding to preen under everyone's attention all night, even if whomever it was looked like they wanted to eat him alive.

"Fuck - god, I'm _sorry_ , just -"

Mitch heaves out a sob when the fingers glide over the base of his cock and start stroking him again, nice and hard, like when he needs to get off in a hurry.

"Okay, shh - see, wasn't so hard, was it?"

He snickers at the word hard because he's a dumbass, not that Mitch cares at this point. He squirms helplessly, waiting.

"Okay, c'mere, I'll get you off now, yeah? I'll let you."

Mitch could die of relief.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ -" he's repeating as Auston finally, finally keeps going. He doesn't stop, not even when Mitch's thighs start to shake in warning, not even when he whines desperately, digging his nails into Auston's shoulders - _fuck_ , he's gonna come -

Then Auston lets go, right at the last second. His dick slaps back against his belly right as he's hanging on the edge, and that's all it takes to tip him over into coming.

It hits him like a freight train.

He's coming but it's not enough, which sounds crazy to say, but he _can't_ \- it feels wrong, it falls short and he can't touch himself and - _oh god._ Auston's holding his thighs open to look at how he's trying to clench around nothing.

It seems to rip through him for an age, come spurting all the way up his chest, every twitch feeling like an electric shock.

Mitch whimpers. His eyes are genuinely teary and betrayed looking when Auston bends to kiss his lips tenderly, stroking his hair back.

He wipes up the worst of the mess with a t shirt and pulls the covers over him.

"You _bastard_." Mitch croaks, eventually. "I love you but - god."

"Don't worry. You're forgiven." Auston says, mock serious, and the weak punch Mitch aims at his thigh is 100% deserved. He'll get him back, just as soon as his thighs stop trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway folks, let's talk about how pretty that boy is, and ignore any quality control issues with this !!


End file.
